This invention relates generally to a pipe coupling, and more specifically, to a pipe coupling containing a preexisting solder alloy. The invention is readily and conveniently applied to proximal ends of adjacent pipe segments to join the pipe segments together by melting and then cooling the solder alloy. The invention is especially applicable for use by homeowners for repairing household plumbing without the services of a professional plumber.
According to one prior art coupling described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,931 issued to Hagio et al. ('931 Patent), a pair of metallic ring members of relatively low melting point are located inside the coupling adjacent opposite sides of a centrally-disposed interior stop ring. The stop ring is provided to properly space the ends of the adjacent pipe segments within the coupling. When the coupling is heated, the metallic members are intended to melt and flow between the coupling and pipe segments. Upon subsequent cooling, the metallic members re-solidify to join the pipe segments together.
The coupling of the '931 Patent has a number of disadvantages. For example, because the interior metallic ring members are intended to reside directly adjacent the mouth of each pipe segment to be joined, a certain amount of molten metal will likely flow outside the space between the coupling and pipe segments. Any metal solidifying inside the pipe segments or along the circumference of the stop ring would restrict the flow of fluid through the pipe segments. Furthermore, unless the proximal ends of the pipe segments entirely abut the metal rings, the resulting seal between the pipe segments and coupling will likely be faulty.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems of the prior art by providing a pipe coupling which conveniently and properly joins together adjacent segments of metal pipe. When heated, a molten alloy embedded in the interior wall of the coupling contacts the exterior walls of the pipe segments, and upon subsequent cooling, re-solidifies to seal the joint between the pipe segments.